Unexpectedly Extraordinary
by pensieve-illusions
Summary: Av-er-age (adj.) - 1. A person that is in no means extraordinary….. 2. What James Sirius Potter has proven to me that I'm not…... A story of true love, raging hormones, and a sport called quidditch.


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so please let me know what you think! Tell me what you love and what you hate. Through the past few days there have been some major edits to this story, thanks to my beta newgenerationlover. I hope you like the story and please, please review xx**

There are people in my life that have a death wish, specifically the person that decided it was a good idea to start jumping on my bed.

"Char! Get your lazy arse out of bed, it's a brand new day, but you better get up unless you want to spend it in the Black Lake," someone said with what I can only guess as false sweetness.

I roll over, grab my pillow, and chuck it at the head of the evil person that is making me move. I hear a satisfying, "Oomph," as the pillow hits my newfound enemy in the face and I smile to myself. Yes, I'm slightly sadistic, it's a trait I've learned to accept.

I start to drift back to sleep until someone places their hands on my back and pushes me out of my warm bed and onto the cold floor. I give a long groan and I rub my forehead where it hit the wood floor. Honestly, what did I do in a past life to earn this? I look up and see my best mate, Dominique Weasley, with an arrogant smirk on her face. Bitch.

"Morning sleepy head," she says with an obnoxiously cheerful tone.

I grumble and I stand up, marching my way into the bathroom for some much needed peace and quiet.

I look into the mirror and see my characteristically chestnut hair in a messy bun on top of my head. Not everyone can have naturally perfect hair like Dom, so I've learned to accept the mess that I call hair. I quickly shower and use a drying spell on my hair and a beauty spell to change my rat's nest into soft waves. Thank Merlin for magic.

After I put on my robes I go out of the bathroom and put on minimal makeup, as I'm too tired to do much more, thanks to Dom. I walk back into the dorm to see the devil herself sits on the edge of her bed, casually painting her nails. Looking like an innocent angel, you wouldn't think that that she is the person that savagely ripped me from my warm sheets this morning, but with Dom's terrifying mix of veela genes and the Weasley temper, I wouldn't doubt it for a second.

"Ivy went downstairs a half hour ago. She couldn't wait for your lazy arse anymore".

I make another unidentifiable sound and stick my tongue out at her. I constantly pride myself on my maturity. Ivy Davis, my other best mate, makes up the last of our trio. She is usually the most impatient of us all, but she's learned to deal with my need for sleep and my inability to wake up without violent measures.

I slowly put on black flats and look at the clock. "Shit! We only have 20 more minutes of breakfast." I start to run out of the dorm with Dom following far behind me.

"Honey, you took your sweet time waking up, slow down," Dom calls to me.

I ignore her and keep running. Everyone knows that breakfast is the most important meal of the day! I finally get to the large wooden doors and walk casually into the Great Hall, trying to slow my breath so it isn't all that apparent that I just ran down multiple flights of stairs.

Dom catches up to me and I notice a lot of eyes on us as we walk in late. I ignore them and quickly continue to my seat at the Gryffindor table.

Dom walks to the table with her head held high and her blonde hair bouncing with each step. She has a smirk on her pink lips as she admires all of the attention.

I sit down and blow my long hair out of my face after my unintentional run to breakfast. I grab a muffin and put in on my plate while pouring myself some pumpkin juice. Ivy sits to my right, watching me with amusement as I start to down my muffin quicker than any normal human being.

I barely notice Dylan Reynolds sitting on my left until he drapes his arm over my shoulder.

"Char, how do you constantly maintain your sense of grace?" he gives me his signature crooked smirk. I reply by shoving another piece of muffin into my mouth and give him a wide smile.

I shake his arm off my shoulder and try to mess up his dirty blonde hair, while he just swats my hand away and returns to his food.

Everyone then starts talking about one thing or another that I have no desire to listen to right now. I just ignore everyone's loud, obnoxious voices because, honestly, it's too early to have any intelligent conversation.

Professor Longbottom starts to hand out our timetables for the year. Once I get mine, I start to look it over and proceed to bang my head on the table. Dylan places his hand between my head and the table.

"Don't want you damaging the few brain cells you actually have left. What's your problem?" Dylan laughs. Git.

"Double potions first with the Slytherins."

He gives me a nod and lets me continue to bang my head, which I do, until I'm positive I see stars.

I hear someone's unnecessarily heavy breathing behind me, but before I can turn around the person begins to rustle my hair.

"Lottie, just the little sister I was looking for," Luke says.

"Don't call me Lottie, you pain in the arse." Does no one understand that it's too early in the morning to aggravate me?

Next to Luke is one of his best mates James Potter. Freddy Weasley, his other best mate, is probably off snogging some random girl. I feel sorry for her, whomever the girl is today, truly, I do.

Luke winks at some random girl across the table and I roll my eyes. It's actually quite nauseating to hear everyone talking about how attractive my brother is. Come on people, have some manners and say it behind my back.

Luke laughs and pulls me out of the room by my arm. I grumble about missing breakfast before he pulls us to a stop. "Look Char, you know I would do anything for you, right?" I roll my eyes and nod. "Well, you have to help me. James is on my arse about Quidditch this year and finding a new seeker and, well, you're the best seeker I know. I know you have never wanted to play on the team, but the only way to get him to shut up is to ensure a win for this year." He says this all so fast I barely have enough time to understand what he is actually saying.

"Will you shut up?!" I take a deep breath and think. I've never really thought about the quidditch team. Quidditch was something my dad and Luke shared that I was never included in. No one ever thought that 'daddy's little girl' would want to play such a dangerous sport. Honestly, I'm basically the least graceful person on the planet so I understand where everyone got that idea. However, I started to play alone in the backyard, just letting the snitch loose and flying after it, but it turned out that I am pretty decent at catching it.

Quidditch.

"Fine."

"Please pl- you'll do it? Really? Thank you! Thank you! Tryouts are two weeks from this Tuesday at 6:00," he says while running back into the Great Hall, and knowing him, it's most likely to get more food.

I walk back to the table and see James took my spot and Luke climbed in next to him. Idiots. I climb onto Dylan's lap and spend the last few minutes sitting and ignoring the judging stares I get from James. I sit there until I decide I have to finally endure the hell that is more commonly known as Potions.

I walk into Professor Lancaster's room and take a seat next to one of my other dorm mates, Brooke Carter. I can never really remember why I'm not closer with her. She smiles shyly at me then stares at the cover of her book for the next ten minutes. That's why.

Well, Potions this year may just be hell. Across the room I see Albus Potter, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. I always get on with those three, especially since Al's dad is friends with my dad and we occasionally go over to the Potter's for dinner. I would see James there too, but he is always too much of an arrogant gitface, to put it as politely as possible, to 'waste his precious time' talking to me, so I would stick mostly with Al.

Al is sitting alone, behind Scorp and Rose, because everyone can see their obvious sexual tension, except, of course, each other, so, I guess Al is giving them a chance to stop being so bloody blind and ignorant. It's starting to annoy everyone around them. Seriously, they're not fooling anyone.

I should've sat with Al instead, as Brooke has now taken to staring at her cauldron. Why me?

Professor Lancaster drones on for what felt like half an eternity. I'm beginning to think she likes the sound of her own voice and the bored looks of her students. Once the bell finally decides to ring after a two-hour long speech on cauldron safety and what to do if your potion explodes, I'm about ready to kiss the floor, but instead decide on the more sanitary path and just bolt out the door. However, I'm unlucky enough to be the first one out and the one to run into James Potter and his on-and-off-again girlfriend, Felicia Grey.

"What the hell?" Felicia screeches and falls into James' arms. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. I didn't hit you that hard, drama queen. James just glares and I would've been a little scared if I wasn't so pissed off at them.

"Watch where you're fucking going," James growls, his glare steely until he realizes that it's me.

"Wow, too many bludgers to the head, Potter? Don't make out with you're bloody girlfriend in front of a classroom. Some people actually go to class."

He looked taken back while I smirk.

"Listen, you whore. Stop going around like you own the place and don't be jealous of the people that actually have boyfriends. Stop being so uptight and just leave James and I alone." Felicia snaps.

"Potter, control your girlfriend," I growl.

"Really, Wood, stop being such a bitch," James says angrily with a hint of nervousness behind his voice.

"Keep your fucking relationship out of the hallways, Potter. And Felicia," I say icely, turning to face her, "I'm not at all jealous of you, in fact, I pity you for having to put up with this git on a daily basis."

Before James can get another word in, Al steps in from of me. "James, just go," Al says tiredly. James glances at me one last time and walks away with Felicia following closely behind. I think I won that argument, I think to myself while smiling weakly.

Al walks me to the Gryffindor common room, apologizing the whole way there. "My brother's a prat. Don't listen to anything he says, honestly. Felicia's just a bitch that James only dates because she adores him and follows him around like a lost puppy."

I smile weakly and hug Al. I knew there was a reason that he's my favorite. "I told you the whole way here, thank you, but it's not your fault. I'm fine."

He smiles at me. "I've honestly never seen anyone stand up to him like that before. He didn't really know how to handle it. I'm impressed Char." I smile again and give him a bow before saying goodbye.

Once I walk into the common room I head to my empty dorm room. I decide to skip the rest of classes today, it's only the first day, I won't miss anything anyway.

James' POV

After the encounter with Wood, I walk away, Felicia undoubtedly behind me. I turn around and she stops short and stares at me with wide eyes.

"What the fuck was that, Felicia?"

"What? She was being a bitch. You even said so! I just put her in her place."

"No, don't you understand that that's my best mates sister? I can't just call her things like that. I had to come in and save your arse because you started a fight that you couldn't finish," I say angrily, running my fingers through my hair.

"But Jamesie-"

"No, you just don't get it. That's Luke's little sister!" I yell. "Just go." I just close my eyes and sigh.

"James!" she grabs my arm, digging her fake nails into my skin.

"I mean it Felicia, we're done!"

I start walking away to try to clear my head. I hear Felicia yell my name but I don't even turn around.

I start heading out towards the black lake to try to forget the past half hour.

Char just looked so pissed and, at the end of it all, she just looked betrayed. No one's ever set me straight like that. I mean, I know I'm an arrogant git and all, but no one outside my family and Luke has ever actually told me that.

After a while, I start to head into the castle when I saw Luke heading towards me. He looked pissed as hell, which tells me he heard about the whole thing. I start walking towards him with a sincere look.

"Look-" I start.

"No, you look," Luke cuts me off. "I'm tired of dealing with your shit, man. You act like an arrogant douche all the time, and I can usually just overlook it, but my sister! You can't just go around calling people bitches just for your skank of a girlfriend, especially not to Char. Grow up, James, and get your head out of your arse." With that he turns around and trudges back to the castle, leaving me standing here with my apology on my lips.

**What do you guys think? James? Char? Luke? Dylan? There wasn't much Dom and Al in this chapter but there will definately be more in the chapters to come. James is started to see Char a bit more clearly and in the future I'm not sure if I'll do more James' POV, but you will definately see how he feels about her through his conversations with other characters. Let me know advice and suggestions so I know if I should keep writing or not. Next chapter is James and Luke's fight after the Luke confronts him, Quidditch Tryouts, more James and Char, and Hogsmeade! I hope next chapter is better because here I had to find a way to add in a lot of background but in the future it should flow better. Love you guys, please review xx **


End file.
